


Coming Undone

by paintstroke



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Abel topping, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!cain, sub!Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintstroke/pseuds/paintstroke
Summary: Cain had to force his smirk to stay in place. It was one thing to see Abel go soft and undone in response to him. But it was on a whole other level this way, when Abel was burning with desire; when Abel claimed control. Cain loved every moment of this.





	

Abel always was a quick study - no matter what he put his mind to. 

“Is that ok?” he asked, proving that despite his skill, he was still unable to escape the need for reassurance. Abel looked down at the fighter. He was straddling Cain’s chest, leaning over Cain as he fussed some more and adjusted the knots securing Cain’s wrists.

Cain pulled against the restraints until his muscles strained against the bunk’s ladder. A snarl curled his lip. “Yeah. Fine,” he growled impatiently, shifting his hips in hopes of getting Abel’s attention where he wanted it. 

Cheerfully ignoring the death-glare he was getting, Abel reached down to tenderly stroke Cain’s cheek. Keeping one step ahead of Cain, Abel nimbly pulled his away before teeth snapped down hard on the empty air where his fingers had been. “Alright, alright.” Abel laughed softly, but his hesitation lingered. A tremble ran down Abel’s arm. “Kiss me first?” he asked, doubt still clinging to the words. 

“C’mere then…” Cain said, voice already rough with expectation and desire, but something surprisingly tender burned in his eyes as Abel leaned down. Pale hair fell over Cain’s forehead as Abel pressed his lips chastely into Cain’s. Cain made a low noise, pushing up into Abel, deepening the kiss. Cain’s lips parted and Abel gave an answering whimper, body leaning more heavily into Cain while Cain’s tongue pushed easily into his mouth, alternating delicate little licks with the light press of teeth, pulling on Abel’s lower lip until Abel’s breath was shaky and body was trembling, dizzy with passion, with the needed reassurance. Abel leaned his forehead against Cain’s, pausing to let the racing of his heart slow. “Just like we talked about,” Cain reminded him gently, dark eyes tracing concern over Abel’s face. Abel nodded before sitting up. He wants this, Abel chanted in his head. 

Abel shifted further backwards down Cain’s body and higher up onto his knees, taking the warmth of his body away from Cain rather than pressing down into Cain’s lap; supporting himself on the bed instead. Cain watched with dark, unreadable eyes as Abel took a few breaths, losing his smile for a more serious demeanor. Abel knew Cain loved watching him take command. 

A few moments later, Abel’s features quieted. “You’re mine tonight...” he whispered.

Cain slowly raised his hips up, experimentally seeing if he could thrust up to reach Abel, arching through empty air. His dark eyes practically smoldered, but he didn’t give Abel the last word. “Tonight? Tomorrow at this rate…” 

Abel tensed, raised himself higher and denied Cain any intimate contact. Abel’s serious mask covered irritation rather than amusement at Cain’s impatient snark. The impact of Abel’s hand on the side of Cain’s hip seemed to startle Abel as much as it did Cain. “Hey.” Abel scolded, failing to fully hide the resulting smile. His own gaze stilled, focused on Cain, deep with promise. “Tonight’s for what I want.” 

Cain smirked and thrust up again. “That so?” 

Abel managed to keep the serious look this time as he stayed just out of reach. “Yeah…” Abel’s words were taking on a ragged edge. Kneeling over Cain, Abel let his hands fall down, stroking his own cock lightly, teasingly. Cain flexed lazily, pulling the knots on his wrists tight again, the look of a predator biding his time. Abel locked intense eyes on Cain, hands reluctantly leaving his cock. Cain wasn’t going to get that chance. 

Abel pressed himself close, stretching his lithe body over Cain’s. With one hand, his fingers threaded through those dark bangs, grabbing and pushing back and down with gentle, unrelenting force, stretching Cain’s neck into a long, elegant open line. The intake of Cain’s breath sent shuddering want through Abel, who rocked his hips forward into Cain, both of them hissing at the sudden friction. Abel took most of his weight into his other elbow and pressed his hips more firmly against Cain’s, rocking in gentle figures, the soft drag of hard flesh more than enough to tease them both. Abel’s scarred lips pressed kisses into Cain’s jugular, feeling the strong, rapid heartbeat against his tongue as he tentatively started licking a broken line down Cain’s hot skin. Tongue interspersed with teeth; open mouth kisses sucking gentle marks into Cain’s skin, little pink circles that faded as Abel moved steadily downwards. 

Abel looked up through dark eyelashes, catching the sight of Cain’s eyes slipping closed as his mouth fell open, a soft breathy ‘oh’ escaping, a stark contrast to his usual animalistic growls.

Abel’s heart threatened to engulf his entire chest with the way it swelled, possessive want taking over his thoughts for a moment, with pride that he could be the cause of the naked need and desire in Cain’s expression. 

Cain stopped pulling at the restraints, breathing coming in staccato gasps. Abel moaned as he bit lightly into the sensitive pulse, and Cain melted back into the mattress, body softening in submission even as his cock grew harder, pulsing off of his stomach with every heartbeat throbbing through him. Abel could feel it start to leak, pooling precum against his hip, the slick heat pulling at the skin of his stomach as he wriggled downwards.

Abel pushed off of his elbow, letting go of his grip on Cain’s hair and pulling his body slightly up, hovering above Cain, trying to get a look at his face. Thrown back, hidden partially against his arm, but it was... relaxed. The harsh edges somewhat softened. A blush lightened his cheeks and, when they slowly cracked open again, his dark eyes had taken on an unfocused, glazed look. Cain wanted this. He wanted this so badly he’d soften all his hard edges for it. Abel’s breath caught and he was a bit worried the lump in his throat might be his heart. 

Don’t fall for him like this…. 

Cain’s hips etched tight circles into the air, and he gave a wordless protest at the loss of Abel’s friction, the loss Abel’s weight across him. Abel stretched backwards and down, drawing long lines up Cain’s legs with delicate long fingers. Cain arched up off the bed to reach him, trying to deepen the pressure. 

His fingers tucked into the tight heat behind Cain’s knees, and Abel pushed them up and apart, holding him spread open as he settled back onto his own hips between those muscular legs. “You look amazing…” Abel whispered, staring down at him, sure that far too much love had made it into his own expression. It was a measure of how lost Cain was to the desire of the moment that no snarky comment reached Abel’s ears. Cain didn’t usually accept praise. Didn’t usually accept any vulnerability. And yet…. today Cain’s toes curled at the words, and Abel felt shuddering tension creep into the legs sprawled around his hips. Abel felt a powerful satisfaction course through his veins, and he chased that feeling. It made him bold. “I love having you spread out like this underneath me… so vulnerable… so… trusting….” Cain’s eyes slipped shut again as he panted at Abel’s words.

Abel sliding his hands inwards from Cain’s knees, tracing the hot skin down towards his groin but skirting where Cain wanted so desperately to be touched in favour of dancing up across his muscular obliques, tracing the planes and lines of his chest. 

Cain whined underneath his hands. 

Abel made a happy, comforting sound. “Oh, I like when you sound like that…” he said, sweetly. He leaned over further, following his hands with the press of his lips. He let his breath tease across Cain’s nipple, holding his head just off of Cain’s chest. He licked his lip, watching the small piece of flesh grow hard and pebbly, before he flicked his tongue out and across it. 

Cain gasped and tension rippled across his chest, goosebumps raising in other areas as well. Emboldened, Abel looked upwards, but Cain’s face was hidden. His own pulse pounded in his ears at the soft sounds escaping Cain’s throat. He licked a wide stripe across Cain’s nipple, an almost apologetic prelude before he pulled back his lips, letting his teeth press sharply into the erect flesh.

Cain gave a strangled shout and Abel laughed, licking his nipple again to try to soothe it. Cain trembled underneath him when Abel shifted towards the other one; gentler this time, but feeling Cain’s hips start making helpless little stuttering motions below him. “Please…” 

Shocked that Cain knew the word, Abel sucked hard, trading teeth for pressure and Cain’s groan was delicious. The clatter of flesh against the ladder let Abel know that Cain was now struggling in earnest, trying to get his hands free to participate. Abel let his hands skim higher, pushing down firmly on Cain’s chest, pushing him none-too-gently into the bed. Some of the tension bled out of Cain again, but his chest still heaved beneath Abel with the hard, panting breaths. “So sensitive…” Abel remarked, desperately using the words as a shield to mask how turned on he was himself. He let his hands drag back down as he wriggled himself down between Cain’s legs, the thick, heady scent of arousal making him dizzy. He lazily pressed his own erection into the bed as his tongue traced a trail from Cain’s navel down lower, swirling through a wet pool of precum left on Cain’s stomach. 

The abdominals below his lips flexed and rolled, and Abel nuzzled the side of Cain’s rigid, straining cock as he slipped lower still, just allowing it to gently graze against his cheek, but nothing more. He looked up to lock eyes with Cain, who’d strained upwards to watch. 

Abel reverently opened his mouth, letting his tongue wet his lip before he started licking, playing with the looser skin across Cain’s testicles. He sucked gently, and somehow that was enough to pull shattered Russian curses from Cain’s throat. Cain’s foot stuttered across the bedsheets as he tried to find purchase.

Abel ground his own erection more heavily into the bed, getting desperate for his own release. He pushed his hands across Cain’s nipples again, lipping his way up to the base of Cain’s cock and starting to lick, agonizingly slow. He gasped and pulled away as Cain lifted towards him. Abel brought his hands down, locking the palms of his hands into the sharp cut of Cain’s hipbones, pushing him firmly back down into the mattress so he could tease him properly.

The sounds that were coming out of Cain’s mouth were completely incoherent.

Abel smiled as his little licks followed the swollen veins to the tip of Cain’s cock, stretching his tongue over the tip, tasting the faint salt and tang of the precum leaking from Cain’s slit. He let his lips close lightly around the crown of Cain’s cock, and the sounds abruptly cut off, leaving ragged, gasping breaths as Abel brought one hand down to wrap around the root of Cain’s throbbing cock, helping him lift it as he took it into his mouth. With hollowing cheeks he slowly increased the suction as he edged his way down, stroking his hand up to meet his lips when he couldn’t easily take any more.

Abel started to move, flattening his tongue against the hot and heavy weight of it, trying to touch as much of it as he could, bringing more pressure into his lips. He twisted his wrist with his strokes, setting off a low stream of curses from the top of the bed. He paused for breath, pulling his fingers up to continue to stroke Cain, who was reduced to soft moans that caught on each shuddery inhale. 

“You make me want you so badly…” Abel admitted, reaching to the foot of the bed, letting Cain fuck upwards into his slowly stroking hand. He managed to find the pot of lube after a few frantic patting motions, almost lost to the sheets. 

Cain keened when Abel took his hand away, opening the small tin and coating his fingers in the lubricant. 

Cain pulled his feet in, although his knees still canted to each side. His head had dropped back onto the pillow at some point, hiding his expression. The rise and fall of his chest was significant, as was the way that his cock still throbbed, lifting partially off of his abs with his heartbeats as his hips jerked small ridges into nothing. 

“Tell me what you want…” Abel purred, pausing a moment to just watch the fighter writhe in front of him. 

“Ngh-” Cain moaned something into his elbow.

“Hmm, not sure I can do that…” Abel smirked. “Maybe you don’t want anything after all…” he threatened playfully. 

Cain gasped, panting, looking up, eyes dark and desirous, hair sweat-matted and dishevelled and looking faintly furious as he pulled at the knots around his wrists. Abel tilted his head as if he was considering something and stroked his own cock with his lubed up fingers. 

Cain licked his lips, and Abel froze, nearly lost at that small gesture. He felt himself crashing towards that edge of no return just watching Cain like this, and was determined not to lose himself to orgasm this quickly. 

He dropped to his elbows again, slippery hands pushing Cain’s thighs further apart. He ran one hand through the cleft of Cain’s ass, teasingly caressing the opening there. His fingertip painted tight, slick circles without much pressure, letting Cain get used to the sensation, even if the creature bound in front of him was tense and straining and so close to begging for what he wanted. 

Abel nuzzled Cain’s cock again, this time taking it as deep into his mouth as he could in a faster motion. Cain gave a strangled cry. “Just do it…” he choked out. 

Abel moaned around Cain’s member and he felt the muscles under his hands start to tense up. He started easing back, hoping to take a breath. His lips were clear of the tip of Cain’s cock. “Oh Cain…” Abel breathed. He traced patterns on the tip of Cain’s cock with his tongue. “I want to see you come for me.”

Cain’s powerful legs were suddenly wrapping around Abel, jerking him slightly off balance and closer. Abel chuckled and pushed Cain back into place, liking the heavy weight of Cain’s leg thrown over his shoulder, the other thigh locking around his back, keeping him close. 

Abel held onto that amusement as he pushed a finger into Cain at the same slow pace as he uses to swallow around his cock. Every muscle in Cain’s lower body started to tense, making it difficult, even with the ample lube. Abel felt the involuntary flutters through Cain’s abs only a moment before Cain gasped something that might have been a warning or a curse before he feels the warm weight of the cock in his mouth pulse, salty bitter ropes of cum. 

Abel swallowed quickly after each, before the taste can linger too long. He focused, fascinated by the way the tight ring of muscle pulsed and pulled at his finger. The tension seeped away from Cain’s body, leaving the fighter to collapse down on the bed, the strength leaching away from the limbs that had held Abel close. 

Cain gave a shaky moan, then his panting and Abel’s pounding heart seemed to be the only sounds in the suddenly quiet room. Abel pulled his finger out slightly, then pushed it back into the overwhelmingly tight heat of Cain’s body. 

The movement made Cain’s breath catch. One leg limply swung out. “Ah, Abel…” Cain managed to find words, find a name. Abel was afraid to look up at Cain, post-orgasm, Cain always looked so sultry and lazy, an invitation to cuddle on his features. Cain’s hips moved away from Abel’s hands. “Too much,” Cain gasped as he shivered away.

Abel bit his lip and considered that plea, wanting to push Cain further, wanting to see if this really was a limit or if he could take him now, push him into a second orgasm so quickly… “Hmm…” Abel said softly, trying to put some sort of disapproval into the noise when all he wanted to do was keep the man in front of him in bed like this all day. In the end, Abel wiped the lube from his hands on the sheets, and sat back on his heels again. His hand ran down his own abs, starting to play with his own cock, fingers as light and teasing. He wished for them to be Cain’s. 

Cain looked up, eyes so dark, still post-orgasmic and soft as he panted, pulling against the bonds, but weakly. His eyes started to track the movements of Abel’s hand. 

“Oh? You want this?” Abel asked, pausing his strokes. He’d really just wanted a distraction while giving Cain some time to recover…. But seeing Cain look up at him like that gave him too many ideas. He moved up over Cain’s body, pinning his thighs against each side of Cain, sitting back on Cain’s chest. Dark and dangerous promises were in his eyes as he traced the crown of his cock over Cain’s lips, feeling the panting breath of the man below him. 

Cain didn’t reply, although he did part his lips slightly. Abel bit his own lip, drawing the tight scar tissue back into his mouth. “You should answer when I speak to you…” Abel threatened, pulling back slightly, watching with fascination as a strand of precum arced between his cock and Cain’s dusky lips. 

Cain made a guttural noise. 

“Oh?” Abel tilted his head to the side. “Maybe I should give you a reason not to answer me.” He reached down, tracing a gentle thumb across Cain’s lips, rubbing saliva and precum into the flesh before pressing down, encouraging Cain to open his mouth. Cain’s panting grew desperate, almost tinged with a whine as Abel shuffled a little closer on his knees, pushing his cock into Cain’s waiting mouth. Cain’s tongue stretched out along the underside of his cock and Abel moaned as the crown of it pressed against the roof of Cain’s mouth. Cain closed his lips, not able to move much, not able to really get much into his mouth in this position, but able to suck with a single-minded precision. 

The contrasting textures are enough to make Abel shudder and moan, falling forward to catch himself on higher rungs on the ladder. “Oh Cain…” Hot, wet, amazing, Cain’s oral fixations were a filthy blessing. Abel looked down, nearly undone right there by the sight of Cain staring up at him. His hips rolled gently and he watched, almost afraid to breathe, the sight of his cock disappearing into that usually sharp-tongued mouth. 

“Oh..” Abel tilts his head back, and forces his hips to draw his cock away instead of pushing it forward, deeper. Cain mirrored the sentiment, shooting up a slight look of disbelief. Abel caught the expression when he looks down. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock. “Next time…” he promises in a shaky voice. “Next time I have you tied down…” he slowly built up the sentence, trying to get it all out, but the words get stuck before he can utter, I’ll come all over your face. Abel breathed deliberately, trying to delay the approach of his own orgasm. 

Still slightly embarrassed, unused to being the one in charge and making decisions, almost regretting this choice, wanting to be the one tied down and taken apart at the seams, Abel swung his leg back over Cain, curling up around his side. He pressed his erection into the side of Cain’s hip as he through his own leg over Cain’s languid form, hiding his face from those dark and searching eyes. 

As his hands travelled lower over Cain’s body he felt Cain’s cock stirring back to life. 

“How are you feeling?” Abel whispered.

It was a moment or two before Cain whispered back, “yeah.” 

It wasn’t the most coherent reply, but it got his point across. Abel sat up, leaning back to grab the lube again. “Good…” he purred. 

He pressed two fingers against Cain’s entrance, testing, pressing. Cain started moving against them, increasing the tempo and pressure. Abel slowly pushed his first finger in, overwhelmed by the tight heat of Cain’s body. It was slightly easier this time, and with wary eyes focused on Cain’s closed expression, he drew the finger out. 

A shiver ran down his spine when Cain played with the finger, tensed muscles almost trying to draw it back into his body. As a reward, Abel pushed two in on the next stroke and Cain hissed, an indrawn breath as his feet hitched up closer to his body. “That ok?” Abel asks.   
“Yeah,” Cain answered again, and this time Abel knew it was ok, because Cain was starting to sound more cranky and impatient than strung out on desire. 

Abel increased the pace slightly, sitting up more so that he could curl his fingers up, searching as he thrust in. His movements were still slow. It took him a while, the sounds of their unsteady breathing filling the room. 

There. 

Cain gave a wordless shout, body bowing up against the bed. Abel grabbed the other pillow and wrangled it under Cain’s hips, one handed, trying to make the angle easier to hit. 

He looked down. Cain was already stretched so tight around two fingers…. But he’d taken more before. Abel tentatively pulled them out, crossing three of his fingers together and pushed back in, fighting the tight grip of the muscular entrance. The lube helped them to push in, but he couldn’t quite get them to the same depth.

Little moans were accompanying Cain’s rapid, shallow inhalations. He could feel Cain trying to relax the tight muscles. “Oh baby…” Abel crooned. “Just like that.”

Abel reached one-handedly for more lube, stroking himself into a slippery mess with it. The sensations were almost too much here. He pulled his fingers out slowly, pressing the tip of his cock into place behind them and leaning his weight forward slowly.

It was amazing to watch his cock disappear into Cain. Abel was entranced, almost in awe watching his rounded head press in and disappear, feeling the sudden, exquisite pressure around him. He threw his own head back as he shuddered to a shaky stop, feeling the moan Cain gave even as he heard it.

“You’re amazing,” Abel whispered to the ceiling, then, wiping the excess lube on the bed, grabbed Cain’s hips and pushed again. “Just like that,” he repeated, nearly overwhelmed by the silken warmth. “Almost there.”

He wasn’t sure if Cain’s moan was happiness or despair. When Abel’s hips met Cain’s, they were both already panting like they were wrecked. 

Cain spoke first. “You can move now,” he rasped, ragged and wanting. 

Abel wasn’t so sure. He took a few more breaths, trying hard to get used to the feeling of being inside Cain. He leaned heavily forward, taking his hands off of Cain’s hips to catch himself on the bed, putting more of his weight forward. 

He let his hips roll forwards and back a few times, not sure if he could hit the same spot. Cain made appreciative noises, but they were slow and heavy little moans. Abel took a few more deep breaths, working up the pace and trying desperately to last a little longer. If he was going to go though… Cain was coming with him. 

Abel pulled Cain’s legs up, getting one across each of his shoulders. The angle changed slightly, and the sharp desperation in Cain’s quick cry seemed to mean that this was good for him too. 

Abel kissed Cain’s calf, and leaned forward slightly, folding Cain a bit, making the fighter take some of his weight so that he could balance more upright, freeing his hands. 

He tentatively ran his slender fingers up from the back of Cain’s shoulders, tracing the tendons or sinews in his neck. He pressed lightly, feeling Cain swallow, feeling the movement of muscle, the strength of the heartbeat jumping beneath his the pads of his fingers. Abel paused, tentatively. 

“Do it,” Cain panted, hips rocking against Abel.

Abel smiled and put a gentle pressure into his fingers. More than he’d use to navigate, but still tentative. “Oh yes…” Cain crowed through gritted teeth, rolling his shoulders back, pressing up to meet Abel, still trying to control the situation. 

Abel added more pressure as he thrust forward, charging his hips forward with more force as he the edge rocketed towards him. He felt Cain’s heartbeats, his breaths against his fingers, and he pressed enough that Cain had to struggle a bit for each one, but not enough to stop them completely. 

Cain started tensing beneath him and the added pressure was too much. Abel went rigid, pressing forward and freezing. He hit the edge, weightless and falling and swept up in the wave of orgasm that crashed over him, drowning his thoughts and leaving him thoroughly spent. His hands fell from Cain’s throat, and the fighter pulled in a deeper breath immediately.

Near boneless, Abel collapsed forward between Cain’s legs. Hel slid to one elbow, reaching down to wrap his hand around Cain’s cock. Cain was insanely hard again. A few slick strokes increased the speed of the moans Cain was making. Cain came a little later, shooting across their pressed stomachs as his leg jerked out across the bed. 

Abel hummed contentedly. He let his hand collapse, unable to do much more than breathe.

Cain was half-delirious and sweating, stretched out in his contentment, tension still held in the long lines of his neck, his chest half off the bed as he panted and heaved. The clatter of the restraints against the ladder pulled at Abel’s attention as he sunk into Cain’s chest. 

Oh. Right. 

With heavy eyelids, Abel patted around the side of the bed and found the knife. He turned to the knots, slicing through them where they’d pulled tight, freeing Cain. Abel moved to caress Cain’s wrists, to check to make sure they weren’t bruised or hurt, but Cain pulled them away with a warning hiss. 

“Ok?” Abel asked.

“Yeah.” Cain answered, his own eyes drifting shut as he rolled his wrists, stretching his arms out. “You?”

“Yeah. Shower?”

“Yeah.”

Cain gathered Abel up into his side, pressing Abel’s head onto his chest. Abel pressed lazy, comforting kisses against the skin he could reach, and he thought that maybe he felt the ghosting touch of Cain’s lips on his sweaty forehead. 

Neither of them were ready to move.

“Later.” Cain added sleepily.


End file.
